


is this where we end?

by angelofeden



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Break Up, Georgenotfound Needs a Hug, M/M, Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofeden/pseuds/angelofeden
Summary: george looked at the stream with blurry eyes. shakily typing out his question.GEORGENOTFOUND DONATED 500$'is this where we end?'
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	is this where we end?

* * *

**GEORGE OPENED** the door to his and wilburs shared apartment. "will? im home!" he called out feeling unsettled with the somber silence in the apartment.

he went to their bedroom, stopping when he opened the door.

there lay before him. multiple moving boxes filled with his boyfriends ~~_or is it ex now?_~~ clothes and things.

"no..no no! NO!" he shouted out running to their streaming room.

and just like their room. it was missing the things belonging to his boyfriend. now he was shaking violently, tears flowing down his face. he shakily opened up his phone hearing a notification on twitch.

he threw his phone across the room. the notification text fresh in his mind, replaying.

_wilbur soot is live!_

he opened his computer, opening twitch he joined wilbur's stream.

and there, wilbur was sitting in his office with a sad smile and swollen eyes that looked like he was crying before streaming. ~~_he probably was_~~

~~~~"hey chat, im sure all of you are confused as to why this stream is called goodbye?" wilburs voice filtered through george's headphones. he shakily sighed continuing on "this - im going to say goodbye to someone - who i know is absolutely devasted right now." wilbur said looking down.

chat went by faster than george had ever seen, soon enough sobs left his lips as he heard what wilbur said after.

"if - if you're seeing this george. then im sorry. im so so fucking sorry that i left just like that. but — i couldnt take it anymore george. it just — it felt like we just didnt love eachother anymore."

george looked at the stream with blurry eyes. shakily typing out his question.

**GEORGENOTFOUND DONATED 500$**

**'is this where we end?'**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii im here to say dont expect much from me the next following weeks. its because im unmotivated, and vv busy with soooooo many projects. ITS LITERALLY THE FIRST WEEK AFTER OUR EXAMS???!!! THEY FLOODED US WITH SO MANY PROJECTS!
> 
> anyways- thank you for reading!


End file.
